


Stop That

by SherlockHolmes



Series: Asexy April 24 Fics in 24 Hours Challenge [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockHolmes/pseuds/SherlockHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Relationship between Hedwig and Pigwidgeon. I imagine it to be a reluctant mother, over-exuberent child sort of relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop That

Hedwig glared at Pigwidgeon as the other owl squawked noisily. It was ill befitting for owls of their status to behave like common birds out in the wild. They were something special - the messengers of wizards. 

The tiny bird rustled her feathers, looking innocently at Hedwig, and her heart wanted to melt.

Hedwig turned away, too proud to show any emotion towards the smaller own.

But she couldn’t help the thrill of pride and happiness she felt as the bird head butted her, burying her head under her snowy wing.

And just this once, Hedwig allowed it.


End file.
